


VID - Sour Cherry

by kiki_miserychic



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vid for The Losers (but not really) with music from The Kills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID - Sour Cherry

|  ******vid title:** Sour Cherry  
**music:** from The Kills  
**source:** The Losers  
**duration:** 1:16  
**Notes:** Made for Vividcon 2015 Challenges memory theme. (This is not going to be as funny at home as it was in the con.)  
**summary:** They're fun criminals!  
**content notes:** I prefer not to give content notes (viewer proceeds at their own risk: could be anything)  
  
---|---  
  
**download:** [streaming video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6P6FRHCPFk)   
[30mb mv4 via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/5ck47zhr5hzo2k6/Sour_Cherry_-_The_Losers_-_kiki_miserychic.m4v)  
[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/126947272775/vid-title-sour-cherry-music-from-the-kills)  
[ao3]()

_Shout when you wanna get off the ride_  
Shout when you wanna get off the ride  
Shout when you wanna get off the ride  
'Cause you crossed my mind  
You crossed my mind  
Made my blood thump 7, 8, 9.  
Make my heart beat double time  
Now I'm only sour cherry on your fruit stand, right?  
Am I the only sour cherry on the fruit stand? 

_Shout when you wanna get off the ride_  
Shout when you wanna get off the ride  
'Cause you crossed my mind  
You crossed my mind  
I'm a penny in a diamond mine  
We could be movers,  
We could be shakers  
If we could just shake something out of the blue 


End file.
